Miles Edgeworth, Ace Daddy
by jossgabri7
Summary: Miles Edgeworth never wants to deal with children. What would happen if he suddenly has twin babies from his relationship with Lana Skye? Watch how mess his world became when he must raise two babies as a single parent! Mention of past Edgeworth/Lana. Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

"1 ... .2 ... 3 ... 4 ..."

"HAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Pull it again, Miss Skye! Harder! Harder, Miss Skye!"

"I ... can't ... it hurts, Oh my God! Mm-miles ... "

"Stay with us, Miss Skye! A little bit more! A little more, then the baby will come out!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ... AAAAAHHHHHH !"

"Sis, hang on..." sobbed Ema Skye as she clutches her beloved sister's hand tightly. It's been more than 8 hours she accompanied Lana struggling to give birth to her baby. Endlessly she prayed silently .. _God… Please save my sister. She and her baby must be safe! They must be healthy !_ Suddenly a baby's voice, no, two babies, broke the silence in the room.

"Congratulations, Miss Skye! Twins baby boy!" said the doctor who helped her birth, doctor Damian Duff. He lifted the babies very carefully, then handed them to Lana's hand.

Both Lana and Ema was fascinated by the beauty of the twins. The twins had gray eyes like Edgeworth, a nose like Edgeworth, and eyebrows and lips like Lana. Lana looked at her son's weakly... This may be the first and last time she can see her sons, the result of her love with Edgeworth ...

"Ema," Lana called softly. "If I couldn't survive ... please keep your promise ... Don't tell Miles anything ... And make sure the names of these two children are Dominic and Dominico."

"Sister!" Shouted Ema, her face already wet with tears. "Please don't say that! You will survive! You're coming home soon! And me, Mr. Edgeworth, and you, together, three of us will take care of these two children until they grow up!"

"Ema ... my sweet little sister ... I'm sorry ... I can't hold it any longer ... ..Please tell Miles ... if I love him ... more than anything ..." Complications happen. Lana closed her eyes slowly, making Ema scream hysterically as she squeezed her hospital gown. All the doctors and nurses in the room were bowed down, regretful, why they couldn't save all of them.

The day was very dark, but Edgeworth was still sitting in his office in the High Prosecutor's office. His eyes were tired after signing dozens of forms and letters. He glanced briefly at the clock, and jumped because it was half past eight. Yawning slightly, he started tidying the files into his briefcase to finish it at home. He then picks up his cell phone, intending to call Lana, asking if they will have a romantic dinner to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Since early this morning, Lana has not replied to his text messaging or phone calls, making Edgeworth feel a little worried. It's unusual for Lana didn't give any news to him like this, usually, no matter how busy she was, she would give news to Edgeworth.

DUK DAK DUK DAK DUK.

Edgeworth raised his head from his cellphone screen, and Ema Skye was now standing in front of him. Her face was red and she looked very sad. Ema bit her lip. _How can I tell this sad news to Mr. Edgeworth?_ _How?_ _He can get a sudden heart attack ... Especially if he knows the cause why Lana died…_

"Ema?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. "What happened to you? You got ripped off ? Anyone hurt you ? Someone harasses you? Tell me!"

Ema is still silent, not answering. She bit her lips very hard, and finally sobbed loudly.

"Ema Skye, tell me who was harassing you! Now!"

"N-no, Mr. Edgeworth! There are no one w-who h-harrassed me!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"S-sis… S-sis ... died this afternoon," Ema replied stammered.

"Sorry, Ema? I guess I did not hear you right ... What did you say? Lana died?" Edgeworth chuckled. "Ema, such a joke is not funny, you know! Yesterday we were still kissing and watching movies together, playing pancho and snake ladders and Lana cooked me a delicious pasta ... "

"Mr. Edgeworth, what for am I kidding? ! Sis is dead! Sis was gone! Lana had left all of us!"

Suddenly Edgeworth became hysterical. _No, no, no!_ _This is not possible!_ _Ema must be confused!_ _Next week I was just about to propose Lana!_

"Where is the proof that Lana is dead, Ema?! Wheeeeeereeee? !" cried Edgeworth as he squeezed Ema's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Come with me to our apartment, Mr. Edgeworth. T-they've brought sis' corpse. Tomorrow Lana will be buried."

Still with a headache and hoping it was all a dream, Edgeworth nodded, and walked with Ema to his car.

He actually knows, Ema couldn't be kidding for this sort of thing. But still, he could not accept it, that his beloved lover was dead! Lana always looked healthy, she never even got sick at all, in contrast to Edgeworth who had chickenpox at least twice a week. Edgeworth drove very fast, unable to concentrate. When they reached Lana and Ema's apartment, Ema dragged him off the car. And it was true. The mourners had begun to arrive. Edgeworth pushed inside, not ready for what he saw ...

And he saw it. Lana's body lying lifeless in the crate. He could not help himself. Edgeworth ran over to the crate, kissed Lana's pale forehead, clasped her hands, and tears dropped from his cheeks. The mourners watched in astonishment. Yes, who would have thought they finally could see the Demonic Attorney Miles Edgeworth weeping for his boss's death?

Lana and Edgeworth's relationship was kept as a secret, because they do not want people to gossip about it and become scandalous. Although some employees in the High Prosecutor's Office suspect them both. Who knew that Lana and Edgeworth was in a relationship only Ema and Franziska. Even Maya, Phoenix, and Detective Gumshoe didn't know at all if Edgeworth and Lana have been dating for a year.

The next day, Lana was buried. Edgeworth and Ema didn't stop crying. Both of them felt so miserable, but Ema knew that Edgeworth was far more devastated than her. She tried hard to cheer up her future brother-in-law, though she did not succeed in getting him to stop crying.

"Ema," Edgeworth said as he finally managed to stop crying. "I just realized. You have not told me why Lana died. Is it because she's sick?"

Ema swallowed. Her sister had told her for not to tell Edgeworth about their two children ... But what about those two poor babies, if their father does not know about them and their mother was gone? Ema was unlikely to care for the two babies, she is only 16 years old!

Edgeworth looked suspiciously at Ema. "She's not really ill, is she? Tell me, Ema, Lana actually died because of what?"

Ema took a deep breath. "If you want to know the answer, c'mon, we're going to the Advent hospital."

Edgeworth was very confused. Why would they go to the hospital if Lana's been buried? Maybe Ema will take him to a doctor who would explain Lana's illness? But he did not press Ema any longer. They then headed to the Advent Hospital.

Upon arriving at the Advent Hospital, Ema leads the way very quickly without saying a word, and without giving Edgeworth a chance to ask. They passed ward after ward ... as they entered the pediatric ward, Edgeworth suddenly had an uneasy feeling. _Don't say Lana die because of ..._ _Oh no ...Is my guess right?_ _But indeed I've had sex with Lana several times ..._

They then entered the NICU. Edgeworth felt his knees go limp. Looks like his guess was right. Ema takes Edgeworth's hand, and leads him toward the incubator of a very small baby.

"Well, you can conclude yourself now, why did my sister die, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's lips turned pale. "Because ...complications of childbirth?" He guessed fearfully.

Ema nodded slowly. "Yes. And this boy, is you and sis' son." said Ema again.

"So, Lana was die because of giving birth to this child?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. Somehow he suddenly felt an inexplicable hatred penetrating his chest. _Lana died of childbirth ... Lana sacrificed her life to give birth to this child ?_

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth! I almost forgot. Not 'this boy' but 'these two boys', Mr. Edgeworth." said Ema as she pointing her finger to another incubator. "You and sis' son are twins, Mr. Edgeworth. Before Lana died, she told me that the names of these twins were Dominic and Dominico."

Edgeworth grabbed his chest and leaned against the wall. Cold sweat soaked his forehead now.

"TWO CHILDREN? NO, THIS IS A DREAM, THIS NEVER HAPPENS, THIS ... THIS ... "

"Mr. Edgeworth! Calm down!"

Then Edgeworth collapsed to the floor with a deafening enough sound.

As Edgeworth opened his eyes again, he was lying on a waiting room chair. Ema brought him a glass of water.

"Ah, finally you're awake, Mr. Edgeworth! You really scared me! Here, have a drink, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Muttering his thanks, Edgeworth drank the water quickly. Tears slowly wet his cheeks again.

"Since when was Lana pregnant?"

"Since that trial, Mr. Edgeworth. When the trial, my sister had been pregnant for 1 month! Well I'm not surprised since both of you often dating after coming home from work and I often hear oh oh oh oh oh sound in our apartment at midnight!"

"Hey! So you often eavesdrop us?" Edgeworth's face flushed. "When she was in court she was pregnant for 1 month? Why she didn't tell me anything ? But ... if the twins were indeed my son and Lana, that would be ... only 7 months! The twins shouldn't born yet!"

"The twins were born prematurely, Mr. Edgeworth! Because my sister suffers from long term stress! She's really worried when you're in the hospital because hit by pole and when you're involved in the Robert Hammond murder! She won't tell you, because she knows you dislike children! She's afraid you'll leave her if you know she was pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

"So how, Mr. Edgeworth? You'll take care of and raise your own children, right? I certainly can not take care of them, I'm only a highschool student!"

"You think I want to take care of the babies who had killed Lana ?!" Edgeworth shouted again. Ema clasped her mouth, not believing what her late sister' boyfriend had said. Feeling very angry, without thinking again, Ema rose from her chair, swinging her hand ...

PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

Edgeworth was dumbfounded. This was the first time a woman, a minor, dared to slap his smooth as silk cheek!

"HOW CAN YOU BLAME LANA'S DEATH TO AN INNOCENT AND WITHOUT SIN BABIES, MR. EDGEWORTH?!"

"IF SHE DON'T GIVE BIRTH TO THAT BABIES, LANA WOULD BE STILL ALIVE AND HERE WITH US, EMA! THEY ALSO HAVE MADE YOU LOSE YOUR SISTER!"

"THAT BABIES NEVER ASK TO BE BORN, MR. EDGEWORTH! MAYBE ALL OF THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN IF YOU'RE NOT HAVING A LUST WITH MY SISTER'S BODY!"

"OBJECTION! IT'S NOT LUST, IT'S LOVE! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND, EMA, YOU'RE STILL A SMALL CHILD!"

"OBJECTION! I AM NOT A SMALL CHILD, MR. EDGEWORTH! I AM 16 YEARS OLD!"

"Hello, what's all this fuss about? Sorry sir and little lady, if you still clashing like foxes who want to kill each other, we are forced to drive both of you out. This is a hospital, not place where the orangutans are shouting." said a passing doctor.

Edgeworth and Ema fell silent, then sat back in their seats.

"How, Mr. Edgeworth? You're Dominic and Dominico's biological father, you have to be responsible and take care of them! Raising them!"

"But I do not know anything about babies, Ema! How can I take care of two babies at once if I have never dealt with children, and I am busy with my work?!"

"You can learn, Mr. Edgeworth! With your nanny when you were a child, what's her name?"

"Michella?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Aggh ... I don't know, Ema ... please give me some time to think ... just three days, okay?"

"OK!"

"And don't forget to keep this a secret. If the public knows about the relationship between me and Lana, and I have children from our relationship, this will be a big scandal and the High Prosecutor's Office name will tarnish further!"

"You don't have to say that, Mr. Edgeworth! Of course I will shut my mouth! Let's go home!"

Without them knowing it, someone had eavesdropped on the conversation they had been talking about, and recorded it with a tape recorder.

"Hihihihi ... So you have children out of wedlock, the result of your relationship with Lana Skye, Miles Edgeworth? Hihihihi ... just wait ... your name will be destroyed more..! Then my revenge to you will be avenged!"

The next day, as Edgeworth walks into his office, he can feel the cynical look and whispers of the people. Edgeworth frowned. _It's impossible about Dominic and Dominico already spread to the public, right?_ _There's just me and Ema in the waiting room!_

Upon entering the High Prosecutor's office, his colleagues also looked at him with disdain. Edgeworth tried to ignore it. He then went into his room, preparing the tea first before facing the pile of files on his desk.

DUAK!

Detective Gumshoe slammed the door, hitting Edgeworth's face, and in an instant, his forehead was full of bumps and his nose was swollen. His suffering wasn't enough there. The cup of tea he was holding spilled over his favorite cravat, which he had just washed for over 4 hours.

"DETECTIVE!" shouted Edgeworth. "What are you doing? Breaking into my office is like a thief who was chasing a chicken! Look, my forehead was bumping! Do you want your salary getting cut again, again, again, Detective?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth! But, I heard the gossips from people ... then from TV .. is that true, Mr. Edgeworth? I just want to ask for your confirmation!"

"Talk clearly, Detective! What kind of gossip?"

"Try to turn on the TV, Mr. Edgeworth."

Rubbing his sore forehead from the bumps, with wonder Edgeworth turned on the TV.

"Yes, and hot news today, viewers! The Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth turned out to be a naughty boy! He had been dating Lana Skye, and from the result of their relationship, two babies twins named Dominic and Dominico were born. We wonder why Chief Skye died, it turns out that poor woman died from complications during childbirth! And can you believe it, viewers? Miles Edgeworth blames two innocent babies for his lovers' death! This is the second biggest scandal in the High Prosecutor's Office after the SL-9 case! Come on, let's hear the recording of the conversation between Mr. Edgeworth and the younger sister of the late Chief Skye, Ema Skye.."

Then the host set the tape. What is none other than the voice of him and the voice of Ema. _How can they know ? Who's recording my conversation and Ema ?_

Edgeworth was very shocked, and finally sprayed his tea into Detective Gumshoe's face.

"Gee, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm sorry I made you bump, but it's so hot!" Detective Gumshoe's hissed. He then took his handkerchief and wiped his face.

"B-b-but… H-h-how ... ?" whispered Edgeworth limply.

"How about it, Mr. Edgeworth? Don't tell me the news was true ... "

Edgeworth took a short breath, and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Detective. I did have twins from my relationship with Lana. Ema says she's been pregnant for a month while in that Bruce Goodman trial ... But I have no idea about that! Lana did not tell me at all!"

"Whoa, Mr. Edgeworth ... Means I've become an Uncle?" Detective Gumshoe's face looked very happy. "When will you bring them home, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'm not taking them home, Detective! Those babies who had killed Lana, those babies who had made me lose the woman I love ... I ... I plan to send them to an orphanage."

Detective Gumshoe looked at Edgeworth in disbelief. His mouth opens widely. Love can indeed make someone think stupid! Then, his hand swung, and ...

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK !

Detective Gumshoe slapped Edgeworth.

Ema's slap was not gone yet, and now he's slapped by Detective Gumshoe as well! Just yesterday he was shocked to be slapped by an underage girl, now he's more shocked again because slapped by his men, the careless detective who often upset him. Edgeworth looked carefully at Gumshoe's face. He was so shocked, he did not even think to threaten to cut his salary again. He never saw Detective Gumshoe furious like that.

"Mr. Edgeworth! I always admired you, I always respect you, I'm always sad when people call you Demon Prosecutor, but, but ... it never occurred to me if you going to really show your demon's side! How can you blame your own children for Chief Skye's death? And want to abandon them just like that? I'm really disappointed with you, Mr. Edgeworth!" Before Edgeworth could answer, Detective Gumshoe was already out, and closed the door by slamming it.

Edgeworth sighed, stunned in his chair. His forehead was bumpy, his cravat was dirty with tea, his nose was swollen, and his scandal with Lana had been revealed to the public. Apparently, his life will be much heavier after this. Looks like he has no choice but to take care of the twins.

"Mr. Edgeworth! You have know, if your secret has been revealed to the public ? Are you still going to abandon Dominic and Dominico?!" exclaimed Ema who had been sitting in the waiting room when Edgeworth visited the Advent hospital again.

"I know, Ema," Edgeworth replied wearily. "I have no choice. I will take Dominic and Dominico home and raise them."

Ema's face flashed brightly.

"I'm so glad to hear it, Mr. Edgeworth! Be a good father, okay? I was just chatting with Doctor Duff, the doctor who helped my sister's childbirth. He said Dominic and Dominico could be brought home next week. Let's see them again, you have not seen them clearly yet. They're so cute, Mr. Edgeworth."

They both went into the NICU room, and after watching the children's faces well, Ema was right. Both of them are so cute! Edgeworth was disgusted with himself. Why would he blame his two children, innocent cute babies, who never asked to be born, for Lana's death?

"If you want to hold their hands, or carry them, just do it, Mr Edgeworth," said Doctor Duff as he entered the room.

"Eh? Is it okay, Doctor? What if they get germs?"

"It's okay, ! Why would I forbid a father to touch his own flesh and blood?"

Edgeworth hesitated for a moment, but eventually he put his hand into the incubator containing Dominic. Dominic's hands were tiny, and he had the same fingernail and index finger as Edgeworth. Edgeworth held the tiny hand, and looked at Dominic's face. Saw the innocent face of the baby make Edgeworth's heart melted instantly. He then raised Dominic from his incubator, his hands shaking slightly as he carried Dominic. He swung Dominic gently. When finished, he turned to Dominico's incubator. Edgeworth could hardly tell them apart, but he felt that Dominico's body was thinner than Dominic's. Regardless of Doctor Duff and Ema looking at him, Edgeworth sobbed loudly. Lana had risked and sacrificed her life to give birth to these two babies. How wicked he is, if he avenge Lana's sacrifice by abandoning both of them. Edgeworth swore to himself he would raise Dominic and Dominico well.

 _Lana, I will avenge your sacrifice by raising our children well._ _I swear your sacrifice will not be in vain._

 **Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth continued to wiggle Dominico gently, singing children's songs carelessly, until Doctor Duff poked his body and said,

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth? Sorry I did not mean to offend you, but the visiting hours are over. "

Edgeworth reluctantly puts Dominico back into his incubator, and stepped out with Doctor Duff and Ema.

"Doctor, when can I bring my children home?"

"Next week you can bring them home, Mr. Edgeworth! Your sons are really great! Well, Miss Skye's childbirth was very difficult, but, during my 25-year career as a doctor, I have never seen any very healthy premature babies like your sons, usually if premature babies, their condition was very weak and at least have abnormalities in their organs like their heart or their lungs are too small. But, your children are perfect! Maybe a case like this only happens in 50 years! And premature baby twins! And excuse me, I have to deal with other patients now. Welcome to the fatherhood world Mr. Edgeworth!" Doctor Duff patted Edgeworth's back and left.

Edgeworth grinned after hearing Dr. Duff's explanation. Inevitably, he felt very proud. Of course, his children are strong! _They're my sons and Lana!_

"Ema, I want to go back to Von Karma's mansion now. Do you need a ride?"

Ema shook her head. "You go first, Mr. Edgeworth. I want to see my friend who recently admitted here. I'll call taxi later."

"Okay. See you, Ema."

"See you, Mr. Edgeworth! Please send my best regards to Franziska and Michella, okay?"

Edgeworth walked to his car and started driving. Actually, he felt cringed to visit Von Karma's mansion. He had imagined Franziska's angry face if his adoptive sister knew he had a child out of wedlock with Lana Skye. Edgeworth shuddered at the thought of the mighty power of Franziska's whip that would surely beat him to shrimp as soon as he stepped into the gates of Von Karma's mansion. But he had no choice. He didn't know anything about babies, and only his nanny from his childhood, Michella, who can teach him!

When he arrived at Von Karma's mansion, he was right. As soon as he stepped into the living room, Franziska was waiting for him with a grim face, and even scarier than Bloody Mary.

"MILES EDGEWORTH! _FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!"_

"Yes, Franziska?" Edgeworth said resignedly. He decided to surrender and not fight back, otherwise the Von Karma mansion would be as explosive nuclear place.

"Explain this!" Franziska exclaimed as she threw a newspaper ahead Edgeworth. In the newspaper, there was a huge headline written:

 _"MILES EDGEWORTH, THE DEMON PROSECUTOR, HAVE A CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK FROM HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH THE LATE CHIEF LANA SKYE. ALL THIS TIME, THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS KEPT AS A SECRET BUT FINALLY REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC. CHIEF PROSECUTOR LANA SKYE DIED BECAUSE OF COMPLICATIONS DURING CHILDBIRTH. OUR TRUSTED SOURCE SAID THAT CHIEF SKYE WAS 1 MONTH PREGRNANT DURING BRUCE GOODMAN MURDER CASE TRIAL."_

"Humm," Edgeworth said shortly.

"What do you mean by _'Humm,'_ Miles Edgeworth? 'Humm' does not explain anything! I want an explanation from you! Not 'Humm!' The whole town is talking about it, you know! Is this true, Miles Edgeworth? Do you really have a child out of wedlock from your relationship with Lana Skye?"

"Humm." Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"And she really has been pregnant for 1 month during Bruce Goodman's murder trial?! When you became her prosecutor?!"

"Humm." Edgeworth nodded once more, bending his head resignedly toward the floor. At this moment, he is more daring to hang on a tallest banana tree in the world or chased by the scariest ghost in the middle of the night than to look at Franziska's angry face.

Silence for a moment. Franziska fell silent. _Uh-oh,_ thought Edgeworth. _The Molotov Bomb would explode any minute._

Fortunately, Edgeworth was mentally prepared.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, MILES EDGEWORTH? ! HAVE CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK! WITH YOUR OWN BOSS! EVEN YOU BECOME HER PROSECUTOR WHEN LANA SKYE WAS PREGNANT?! YOU HAVE RUIN THE PERFECT VON KARMA NAME! YOU .. YOU ... YOU DESERVE THIS!"

Edgeworth was resigned, thinking he was going to be whipped with the most terrifying whip, he closed his eyes, ready for tomorrow he would call his favorite masseur... But suddenly ...

 _CPLOK!_

Not a whip that hits his body. But, a large bowl of wheat flour.

"FRANZISKA!" Shouted Edgeworth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! This is my favorite jacket and cravat, you know! Why don't you just whip me? At least I don't need to get this dirty!"

"I already know if I whip you, you will call your favorite masseur, and then you will feel amazing massage! This punishment is more appropriate for you, Miles Edgeworth! You're dirty, and you have to take a shower!"

"All right, all right! Thank you very much, Franziska!" Edgeworth grunted upset as he prepared to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Von Karma's mansion waiters peeped both of them, giggling. Seeing Edgeworth being whipped by Miss Franziska is a common and quite a boring scene, but today was different. When else can they see the normally neat, fragrant, and elegant Mr. Edgeworth covered with wheat flour from head to toe?

After Edgeworth finished bathing, he sat down with Franziska again in the living room.

"So? You'll be responsible for raising that kid, right? Don't say you won't! If you abandon your own flesh and blood, I swear, I'll ..."

"Yes, Franziska. I'll take responsibility. Doctor Duff says next week I can take them home."

"Wait, Miles Edgeworth. Looks like I misheard. What did you say? _They?_ "

"Yeah." Edgeworth said, scratching his nose. _"They._ My son is a twin, Franziska."

Suddenly Franziska burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, she rolled on the floor.

"HEY! What is so funny?!"

"Of course it's very funny, Miles Edgeworth! Who would have thought you were strong and fertile too?! Two boys at once?! Miles Edgeworth, who every time walk near a girl will tremble like a drill, can make two boys at once?! Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaahhahahahaha!"

"Yes yes yes, please just laugh, Franziska. Laugh as much as you like," murmured Edgeworth furiously.

"By the way, Miles Edgeworth. You definitely have not given them a name, have you? As soon as I read the news in the paper, I immediately bought a book of baby names. Just in case. And I've marked a good name for your son!" Before Edgeworth could answer or prevent it, Franziska was running and came back with a small book.

Eagerly Franziska opened the book and showed the names she had marked to Edgeworth.

"Look at this, Miles Edgeworth! Lots of good names! I've marked Gregory, George, Greg, Gordon, Hector, Jorge, Joerg, Johnson, Joshua, but I think the best name is this! Asep and Cecep! It's Indonesian and it has a very good meaning!"

 _Asep and Cecep?!_ _Is Franziska already losing her sanity to suggest I name my son Asep and Cecep?!_ _That's a very difficult name to say!_

"Well, how, Miles Edgeworth? Do you agree that your children are named Asep and Cecep? Asep and Cecep Edgeworth. PERFECT!"

Edgeworth shook his head and returned the book to Franziska.

"No, Franziska. Ema says Lana told her before she died that the names of the children are Dominic and Dominico."

"Dominic and Dominico?" Franziska wrinkled her nose. "That's a very common name, Miles Edgeworth! And the difference is only one letter behind it? Asep and Cecep are better! Of course the late Lana will not mind if you change your son's name!"

"It was Lana's last wish before she died, Franziska. And of course I will follow Lana's wish! My son's name is Dominic and Dominico!"

"But I don't agree! I would prefer if they were named Asep and Cecep!"

"Objection! What's your right to change my children name?!"

"I have a right! I'm their aunt!"

"But I am their father!"

"Eheeem ... Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Franziska ... dinner is ready." Interrupted one of their servants, Philip. "Or do you both still want to shout?"

"No, no," Edgeworth said. "We'll be eating soon, Philip. Thank you very much."

Franziska frowned for losing this debate. She still feels more like if her nephews were named Asep and Cecep!

The following week, while waiting for Dominic and Dominico's day to be brought home come, was spent by Edgeworth to shop for baby needs, studying privately with Michella on how to take care of baby properly, and reading various books on parenting. Of course, the idea that Mr. Edgeworth who was very cold, almost never smiling, suddenly became the father of two twin babies make the servants in the Von Karma mansion feel very amused. They also can not wait to welcome the arrival of their new family members.

The day before Dominic and Dominico can be brought home, Edgeworth invites Ema and Franziska to buy some more baby clothes for Dominic and Dominico. Franziska was very excited to join. Previously she never join if Edgeworth shopping baby needs with Michella. She wanted to take as many pictures as her adoptive brother picked out baby clothes and took a grocery bag. Just imagining it had made Franziska's jaw nearly broken.

They shop at Shop Ink Mall. Franziska's eyes got watery because she could not bear to see Edgeworth enter the baby shop, then started choosing clothes for Dominic and Dominico. Ema's elbow felt very sore because it felt like hundreds times she nudged Franziska to be silent, otherwise Edgeworth would be offended and they would wrestle like WWF athletes at the mall.

Some of the mothers and teenagers who were shopping were also excited of seeing Edgeworth walking back and forth inside the baby shop. How not, they're looking at the Demon Prosecutor who well known very arrogant and heartless, shopping for two piles of baby clothes with bear, cars, planes, butterflies patterns and also with cartoon characters like My Neighbor Totoro, Spongebob SquarePants, and Pokemon! The girls also shrieked with fascinated, because according to them, it's a very cute view.

"KYAAA! CUTE!"

"YES, IT'S REALLY ADORABLE! A handsome man shopping for baby needs! An ideal husband type!"

"His taste is also elegant!"

"When else we can see a handsome man hold a grocery bag with full of baby needs?! CUTE! CUUUUTEEEE!"

Edgeworth, totally unaware that he becomes the center of attention of the Mall, from school-age girls, mothers, female employees, cashiers, and even a security guard also gawked at him, went shopping indifferently. When he felt it was enough, he forcibly stuffed one of weighed heavily grocery bags containing the most expensive pampers into Franziska's hands. Franziska, who was shocked, staggered backward, and almost hit a cactus which display in the middle of the mall.

"Miles Edgeworth! It's so heavy, you know! Why don't you give me a lighter shopping bag?"

"You're insisting on coming along, and I have said you don't need to come. That means you really want to help, right? Let's just say you're training for the L-Men competition."

Ema refrained from laughing, while Franziska's face implied she was ready to convert her adoptive brother into a liquid porridge at any time.

The long-awaited day finally come. Edgeworth, Franziska, Ema picked Dominic and Dominico at the hospital the next day. Unceasingly Edgeworth thanks Doctor Duff, for because of him, his children was born safe and healthy. Because Edgeworth can't hold two babies at once yet, Dominic was carried by him, and Dominico was carried by Ema.

When she saw Dominic and Dominico, Franziska admitted to herself that they're indeed very cute. No wonder Edgeworth's heart melted. But she will never admit it in front of Edgeworth! So she did not say anything and stay cool as usual.

When they're about to step out of the hospital, all of a sudden ...

"UWAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edgeworth almost dropped Dominic from his hands in shock by the volume of Dominic's cry that according to Edgeworth could rival Mariah Carey or Andrea Bocelli's high voice. Suddenly his mind felt empty ... aaahhh ... _What was Michella said if the baby is crying ?_ _Oh ... Oh yeah!_ _Sing a song!_

Edgeworth cuddled Dominic gently and began to sing,

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother John..brother John? Morning bells are ringing…ding dong ding.. ding dong ding… Hush, don't cry little baby, handsome boy, papa was here…"

Franziska could not take it anymore. She turned and laughed out loud in silence. _PAPA?_ _My Little Brother will be called papa, just as I call my father?_

Finally, after singing for about 5 minutes, Dominic fell asleep again. The three of them then climbed into Edgeworth's car, and drive to Von Karma's mansion.

At Von Karma's mansion, the maids were preparing to welcome the arrival of two new family members. Unceasingly they praised how cute Dominic and Dominico. Makes Edgeworth feels very proud but also sad. If only Lana were alive and could see how cute her children were ...

Carefully Edgeworth and Ema took Dominic and Dominico in the room that the servants had prepared and put the babies to sleep in a separate crib. After putting both of them in the crib, Edgeworth and Ema looked at the faces of the two innocent babies. They have slept soundly. After satisfied, they go down the stairs for lunch.

However, just two of spoons Edgeworth ate ...

UWAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!UWAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! UWAAAAAAGGGGHHH!

 _Oh my gosh, I was just about to eat!_

Edgeworth rushed into his sons' room. Both cry, very loud. Edgeworth held Dominic first, then began to sing ..

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother John..brother John? Morning bells are ringing…ding dong ding.. ding dong ding… Hush, don't cry little baby, handsome boy, papa was here…"

But Dominic's cries did not stop. He even cried louder, and clawed and kicked Edgeworth's face. _Maybe he was crying because Dominico's crying was louder!_ Edgeworth puts Dominic back in his crib, and held Dominico, then started singing again ...

"Lizards on the wall, quietly crawling .. Come a mosquito, HAP! Then he gets arrested..."

UWAAAAGHHHHHHH ! UWAAAAAGHHHHHHHH ! UWAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

 _Ouch, why they won't stop crying?!_ _And I've been singing for them.. Is it because my voice is bad ?_

Edgeworth's question was instantly answered as he felt something wet and yellow spraying his face.

WIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ...

Dominico pees on him.

"MICHELAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Edgeworth cried as loudly as he could.

 **Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Michella, who heard Edgeworth's shout, rushed into the room, followed by Ema and Franziska.

"Yes, Master Miles, what is it? Why are you screaming like that?"

Franziska wrinkled her nose. "Why is there a bad smell? Little brother, what was this smell?"

"Dominico pees at me," Edgeworth replied with a flat-faced and expressionless. "Michella, quickly change Dominico's diaper and please check Dominic's diaper as well!"

In an instant the room became silent. Franziska, Ema, and Michella stood transfixed, before finally laughing out loud simultaneously.

"It's not even a day yet your children brought home and they pee on you? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! LITTLE BROTHER! THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING I EVER SAW IN MY LIFE!"

"If Sis were here, for sure she'll be laughing until she coughs, Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema chirps.

Edgeworth, who was very upset and annoyed, finally yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The three of them stopped laughing. With the most bizarre look of a Basilisk snake, Edgeworth turned his face toward Michella.

"Why are you silent and still standing there, Michella? Quickly replace Dominico's diaper! I want to take a bath now!"

However, Michella remained silent and only smiled a little. She carried Dominico carefully, then took Edgeworth's hand and dragged his wrists roughly into the bathroom.

"Michella, why are you dragging me here? Didn't I ask you to change Dominico's diaper?  
Edgeworth asked with a puzzled look.

Michella took a short breath, and smiled again. She then replied, "Master Miles. I have been spoiling you since childhood, but now you are a grown man. You are no longer a 9-year-old boy, Master Miles."

"So?"

"So? You are an adult, you already have children due to your own actions. I can't spoil you anymore, Master Miles. You must change your own child's diaper. Take it easy, Master Miles, I will teach you."

Edgeworth swallowed. Michella then took a small towel and spread it out. She handed Dominico over to Edgeworth. Reluctantly, Edgeworth then carries Dominico.

"Now lay Master Dominico on this towel, Master Miles. Be careful with his head, remember your child is a premature baby and his endurance is much weaker than an ordinary baby."

Taking a short breath, Edgeworth laid Dominico down on the towel.

"Done. Then what next?"

"Open the diaper, Master Miles. Remember, be careful and slow down! Don't make Master Dominico in pain!"

Wrinkling his face and holding back his disgust, Edgeworth opened Dominico's diaper. It was much harder than he thought. No matter how hard he tried, the diaper was still attached to Dominico's ass. He tried to tug at the diaper, but the diapers still can't be opened. Michella then tweaked his ears.

"No, no, no, no! Master Miles! Opening baby diapers isn't same as you take off your clothes! Open the adhesive first!"

Grumbling softly, and wincing in pain due to Michella's tweak, Edgeworth opened the adhesive on the diaper. After done, he then took a clean diaper and ready to put it on Dominico. However, Michella harshly hit his hand.

"Master Miles! You can't change the diaper just like that! Fold back the adhesive on the diaper first so it will not stick to Master Dominico's skin! After that, wash your hands first, Master Miles!"

Edgeworth moaned softly. He folded back the adhesive on the diaper, then he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. When it was done, he was ready to change Dominico's diaper, but, again, Michella scolded him.

"Take a wet wipe or cotton wool, then wet it with cold water, Master Miles! You have to clean Master Dominico's genitals first! Otherwise, he can get irritated!"

"W-what?!" Edgeworth said sternly. "Cleaning Dominico's genitals?!"

"Yes, Master Miles!" Michella replied impatiently. "Why? You're disgusted? Why are you disgusted? Master Dominico is your own son!"

Scratching his head, Edgeworth then took a wet wipe and dampened it with water. After that, he started cleaning Dominico's genitals. While Michella constantly scolded him.

"God, Master Miles! Gently clean it up! Don't be too harsh! Slow down! And clean Master Dominico's genitals from front to back! You just rubbed the back of it! Now put a clean diaper under Master Dominico! Now pat Master Dominico's skin until it's dry! No, no, no, no, no! Use dry cloth, Master Miles, not wet tissue! Make sure you set the clean diaper properly! Tighten it with adhesive from the back of the diaper to the front! The diapers must be snug, but not too tight!"

Edgeworth bit his lip, trying hard not to scream like an orangutan or to pull his own hair until he become bald because of frustration. Who would have thought that changing baby diapers lesson was much more complicated and more annoying than a trial against Phoenix Wright. In fact, he had read many books about parenting, but when his children had been taken home, he forgot everything he had learned from the book in an instant.

Ema and Franziska who had been peeking around laughing all the time. What would people say if they saw the Demon Prosecutor change the baby's diaper and constantly scolded by his own nanny?

After the dreadful, sweat-filled change diaper activity, filled with Michella's screams of anger, Dominico finally slept again. Edgeworth then checked Dominic's diaper, luckily, Dominic's diaper was still clean and dry, so he did not have to repeat the agonizing activity.

Edgeworth then went downstairs to continue his meal. After finishing his meal, he and Ema go to his room to watch the Steel Samurai DVD. He immediately drifted in his favorite spectacle, when his favorite scene comes…

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UWAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! UWAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHH !

 _For God's sake not again ..._

Edgeworth ran to his sons' room followed by Ema, and this time only Dominic who cried, while Dominico slept soundly in his crib. Frantically, Edgeworth was carrying Dominic, taking him out of the room so as not to wake Dominico, then check his diaper. Dry, and clean. He swung Dominic, singing children's songs, stroked Dominic's hair, but the baby still cried.

"Oh, why you won't quiet, Dominic? What do you want, son? Please don't make Papa dizzy and frantic like this, please, nice boy…"

"Maybe he's hungry, Mr. Edgeworth," Ema suggested.

Edgeworth slapped his forehead. "Oh yes, of course. How could I forget? Please take care of Dominico for a moment, Ema."

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth!"

He then went down to the kitchen. In there, Michella was washing dishes.

"What's the matter, Master Miles?"

"Dominic was crying, but when I checked his diaper, it was dry and clean. Ema says he might be hungry," Edgeworth replied as he tries to calm Dominic down.

"Ah, of course. Well, now a second lesson for you, Master Miles. Come on, I teach you to make milk for the baby. Here, let me carry Master Dominic."

 _Arrrghhhh!_ Edgeworth cried silently. _Lesson to take care baby with Spartan style round 2 .. Oh no!_

"Well, Master Miles, first of all, wear this apron, so that your clothes will not get wet or dirty," Michella said as she throws a garish pink apron with flower patterns and having laces in here and there. At first Edgeworth wanted to refuse, but to avoid his clothes getting more dirty after pee by Dominico, he wore the apron.

"All right, now clean the baby milk bottle, Master Miles."

Edgeworth walked over to the sink, picked up the soap, then began to wash the milk bottle. But, only about 1 minutes he washes ...

"Clean the bottle with special brush for washing bottle, Master Miles! And clean the bottle with warm water! Not with cold water! But don't forget to clean the brush too! Remember, Master Dominic and Master Dominico are premature babies and easier to get germs! You must really make the bottle VERY CLEAN!"

Von Karma's mansion servants who had heard voices from the kitchen, now lined up neatly in front of the kitchen door, to peek at a scene they might only see once in a century: Master Miles Edgeworth, wash baby milk bottle in the kitchen, wear a pink apron with flower patterns and laces, and constantly scolded by Michella. They were nudging each other, warning everyone to remain calm and silent, for if Master Miles realized that all the servants were lining up in front of the kitchen door and laughing at him quietly, he would kill them in an instant with his deadly gaze.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, Master Miles!" Michella shook her friendly face impatiently while Dominic was getting a bit calmer. "You can't make the milk just like that! I have told you! After the bottle washed, you must use a stabilizer for the bottle! Would you like if Master Dominic gets sick from poisoning while drinking milk?! And, oh dear, the dosage is too much, Master Miles! The dosage must fit perfectly! It can't be too much and can't be too little! Don't look at me like that, Master Miles!"

For the next few minutes there was only Michella's screaming and murmur of Edgeworth grumbling audible. After nearly half an hour of misery, Edgeworth finally finished making the milk. He hurriedly takes off the ridiculous apron, ready to put the bottle into Dominic's mouth. However, Michella pulled his shirt.

"Wait a minute, Master Miles! I have to test first if this milk is safe to drink by Master Dominic!" Michella said grumpily while snatching the milk bottle from Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth froze in place, resigned to wait without saying anything...

Michella shakes the milk bottle slowly, sniffs it, then slides the milk into her palm. Then she licked it. She looked up, staring at Edgeworth with a mixture of amusement and resignation.

"Make it again, Master Miles."

"Huh?! What did you just say?!"

"Look, there are ants in this milk. It's not safe for Master Dominico to drink this milk."

Edgeworth ruffled his hair, lifted his forefinger high and then shouted so loudly, making the servants who were lining up in the kitchen door ran all the way around like a flock of rats ...

"MICHELLAAAAAAAAAA... I HAVE OBJECTION….THAT'S OBJECTIONABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

After making the milk once again with full of difficulty and lots of effort, Edgeworth puts the bottle to Dominic's mouth. Dominic drank very greedily, as he drank the milk, he kept staring at his father's tired and tangled face with an innocent sweet look that made Edgeworth's heart melt in an instant. After Dominic had finished drinking his milk, Edgeworth meant to take him back upstairs to put him to sleep.

He just walked a few steps, all of a sudden ...

 _CPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!_

Something cold, with a very bad smell, hit his face. Dominic vomit to his face.

Edgeworth stood frozen, then shouted "HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGH!"

Michella hastily approached him, she covered her mouth with her hands, then said nervously,

"Ouch! Master Miles! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'm really sorry! I totally forgot to tell you that the baby should be patted on the back after drinking milk until he burps, otherwise the baby will vomit and that means you have to make the milk once more ..."

Just as Edgeworth was about to open his mouth to answer, Ema came into the kitchen with Dominico, who, thank God, was crying.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Dominico suddenly woke up and cried, I checked his diaper and his diaper was dry, he seemed hungry too, Mr. Edgeworth, eh why your face is so filthy, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Master Miles, you have to make two bottles of baby milk ..." continued Michella.

Edgeworth took a deep breath, refrained from banging his head against the wall, then screamed again ...

"OBJECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

After washing his face, taking a bath, managed to make two bottles of milk for Dominic and Dominico (with the result almost destroying some of the kitchen), then accompany Dominic and Dominico drink their milk (with Franziska constantly mocking him with her non-stop laughter, making Edgeworth lose his patience and throw eggs into Franziska's hair) Dominic and Dominico finally calmed down and went back to sleep. Edgeworth lay down on the bed, feeling very tired. All his life he had never felt tired like this. Today he has been urinated, vomited, and constantly hears the sound of his children's cries that make him almost lost his sanity.

Edgeworth closed his eyes for a moment. He then turned to the photo of him with Lana which taken while they were dating at Gourd Lake. He took the photo and looked at it sadly. His eyes are teary now.

 _Lana ... if you were still with me here, I would not be this confused._

 _Lana ... Honestly, I'm really scared._ _Scared of not being able to raise our children well._ _What if I can't give them the love they need?_ _What if I can't be a good father for Dominic and Dominico?_

 _I'm really confused, Lana._ _I don't know if I can love them._ _Because after all, you died because of giving birth to them ... Yeah, I know, you must think I'm so evil, blaming our children for your death ..._

 _Lana ... if only you told me ... Maybe all of this will not happen .. Maybe I can take care of you well so you don't have to have complications while giving birth to them ... Until now I'm still wondering why you can think I'll leave you because you're pregnant?_ _You know very well I will never leave you, Lana, because you're the only woman I love._ _Or you don't believe my sincere love for you?_

 _If only you told me that you were pregnant at that trial ... I will fight until my last drop of blood so you won't be prosecuted ... I know, you must be angry because I became your prosecutor then .. I am selfish, I don't even think about your feeling at all ... But did you know, Lana? In that trial, when I pointed out contradictions and evidence, my heart felt like cut by hundreds of knives ..._ _I really miss and need you, Lana ...If only you can hear me now ..._ _My beautiful red riding hood…_

 **Continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Edgeworth came home early from the office. He himself doesn't understand why his mind can't be separated from his children, and he wants to hurry home and carry them even though yesterday they made his day was in hell. Besides, his colleagues also were very cold to him, ostracized him, so Edgeworth is not interested in lingering in the High Prosecutor's office for too long.

Upon arriving at the Von Karma mansion, Edgeworth ran to his sons' room, and Dominic and Dominico were sleeping. Edgeworth raised Dominic carefully from the crib, picked him up and rocked him gently. After satisfied, he kissed Dominic on the cheek and laid him carefully on the bed. He then held Dominico, sat on the bed, and laid Dominico carefully on his lap. He felt he would never get satisfied enough to look at the twins face. He then reached into his shirt pocket slowly, pulling out a photo of him with Lana which taken on Lana's birthday some time ago. Edgeworth then waved the photograph to Dominic's face and Dominico who was still asleep as well.

"Hey, this is your mommy," Edgeworth whispered. "She's so pretty, isn't she?"

Then, his mind suddenly floated on the day the photo was taken.

 _"Lana, my love._ _Happy birthday," Edgeworth said with a red face like a freshly boiled shrimp while giving her a gift pack that he made by himself to Lana._ _Lana looked up from the pile of files she was signing, with a happy face she accepted the package._

 _"Miles, dear, thank you very much ..._ _May I open the present now?"_

 _Edgeworth nodded slowly._ _His heart was pounding, he was really nervous._ _He was afraid Lana would not like the gift from him... He crossed his finger behind his back, his cheeks flushed even more._ _As Lana finished unwrapping the box, she yelped, rose from her chair, and kissed Edgeworth's lips gently._

 _"This is great, Miles, dear!_ _Where did you buy such a beautiful scarf?"_

 _"I made it by myself," murmured Edgeworth sheepishly._ _Lana's mouth dropped open slightly._

 _"You made it?!_ _Miles, I'm your girlfriend, why I didn't ever know that you could sew?!_ _You're really talented!"_

 _"I studied privately with my nanny from my childhood, Michella._ _I purposely learned to sew so I could make that scarf for you._ _You like it, Lana?"_

 _"Very, very, and SO MUCH, Miles!"_

 _"Are you serious?_ _If you don't like it, just say it, Lana._ _It's okay._ _Don't lie just because you won't to hurt my feelings."_

 _With a bit exasperated, Lana kissed on Edgeworth's cheek._ _"I mean it, Miles!_ _It's the loveliest scarf I've ever seen in my life!_ _May I wear it now, Miles?_ _Can you put this scarf around my neck?"_

 _"Sure," Edgeworth replied with a small smile._ _With trembling hands, he then put the scarf around Lana's neck._ _When finished, Lana hugged him tightly and kissed his lips once again._

 _"Thank you very much again, Miles._ _I love you so much, Miles."_

 _"So do I, Lana." Edgeworth replied as he kissed Lana's hand gently._

 _Lana smiled back._ _"You promise that there's nothing could separate us other other than death?"_

 _"I promise._ _Till the death do us apart."_

Edgeworth touched his pocket once more, then pulled out and stared at the scarf he had given to Lana. Drop by drop tears fall from his eyes and then fall to the scarf. If only he knew if Lana would leave him so soon ... If only he knew he would never be able to marry Lana ... He would try harder to give beautiful things to Lana, spend more time with her ...

All of a sudden, Pess's barking voice interrupted his thoughts from Lana's memories. Pess jumped into the room and sniffed Dominico who still asleep in Edgeworth's lap. Frantically, Edgeworth jumped to his feet, lifting Dominico as high as he could to kept Dominico untouched by Pess because premature babies should not get close to animals because they could get sick.

"Pess!" Hissed Edgeworth. "Don't come here! Get out now!"

But Pess did not listen to Edgeworth. Instead, she was barking louder, and trying to get close to Dominico because she thought Dominico was a toy. Panicked, Edgeworth tries to avoid from Pess. They end up chasing each other. Edgeworth then slipped on Dominico's toy which lay on the floor, rearing his head against the floor. It really hurts. Fortunately, Dominico did not fall off of his hands.

"PESS! HUSH! HUSH! HUSH! MICHELLAAAAA! PHILIPPP! RIONALDO! TIMOTHY! STEPHANUS! ARMANDO! HECTOR! BARBARA! JAMES! DEAN! MEGAN! ENRIQUE! CARMEN! SARAH! TIFFANY! HEATHER! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE CATCH PESS AND TAKE HER OUT! MY CHILDREN COULD GETTING SICK!" Edgeworth shouted as loudly as he could. Unfortunately, despite calling all the servants' names in the Von Karma mansion, no one seemed to have heard Edgeworth's shout. Startled by Edgeworth's screams, Pess barked louder, and as a result, Dominic woke up and cried very loudly.

Pess then turned around and went to Dominic who was still on the bed. With a headache, and shuffling, without a second thought, Edgeworth rushed to the bathroom in the bedroom, then quickly put Dominico into the bucket, and then he went out to fetch Dominic. He quickly grabbed Dominic from the bed, while Pess was still chasing after him, waving his legs to touch Dominic. In desperation in such an unfamiliar situation, Edgeworth desperately climbed onto the closet.

From under the cabinet, Pess was still barking. After a few minutes, Michella with Franziska, Philip, and Enrique come into the room. All of them gawked at Edgeworth sitting on top of a closet with Dominic in his arms, and his face was like someone who had just been chased by demons.

"What is it, Master Miles?" Asked Philip.

Edgeworth grudgingly replied, "Do you still have to ask, Philip?! Quickly take Pess out of here! My children may not have contact with animals, otherwise they can get sick!"

"Oh, yes, that's right!" said Philip. He took Pess out of the room. After Pess came out, Edgeworth was helped down from the closet by Enrique and Michella. The back of his head that hit the floor earlier turn out bloody. Michella then treats the back of Edgeworth's head, while Enrique put Dominic back into his crib.

"Master Miles," Michella suddenly realized something while cleaning the back of Edgeworth's head with a cotton, "Where is Master Dominico?"

Much like being struck by lightning, Edgeworth ran as fast as lightning into the bathroom. With astonished Michella and Enrique follow him, and to their surprise they saw Edgeworth pull Dominico out of the bucket. Dominico just looked at his father with an adorable, calm look.

"Master Miles!" Michella shouted. "Seriously…. How on earth you could put your own child in a bucket?!"

"I had to! I have to hide him from Pess! Pess almost licked Dominic, so I hurriedly hid Dominico to save Dominic!"

"My God, Master Mileeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss ...!" Michella's hand swung, then she hit Edgeworth's ass several times, accompanied by laughter from Enrique and Franziska.

Day after day passed. It's been a month since Dominic and Dominico are brought home. Edgeworth is now getting used to to take care of them, thanks to Michella who always taught him how to take care of baby properly (though Michella often makes his ears red and his ass sore). Rather strange for Edgeworth, because after getting used to, it was quite fun for him to take care of the babies. Edgeworth was also very diligent in bringing Dominic and Dominico to routine control to Doctor Duff. Each time he brought Dominic and Dominico to control, he always made the mothers, both young and old, fascinated because they rarely saw a man bring his children to control to a doctor alone. The mothers always took the opportunity to greet Edgeworth, or to chat with him about the parenting, which Edgeworth happily served. Edgeworth learned much about the parenting from the mothers. Since Dominic and Dominico were around, he can be more friendly to people, can chat more relaxed, and most importantly, he becomes smiles often. Today, after bringing his sons' to control with Doctor Duff, Dominic and Dominico are declared healthy, their growing progress is also good, and Edgeworth can begin to bring them to walk around in park.

One day, Edgeworth took Dominic and Dominico to visit Gregory and Lana's graves. Michella initially wanted to go, but Edgeworth forbid her because he wanted to spend time just with Dominic and Dominico, the three of them. Upon arriving at Los Angeles Cemetery Park, Edgeworth puts Dominic and Dominico inside the stroller for the twin babies he had specially ordered. He then pushed the stroller, searching for Gregory's grave first, after he found it, he put flowers on Gregory's grave.

"Hello, Dad," muttered Edgeworth. "I brought your grandchildren. Look, dad, they're my kids! I have two kids at once, dad, do you believe that? Have you ever imagined I would give you two grandchildren at once? Hehe, surely not, aren't you? Dad, I'm sorry, you must be very disappointed in me. You always say I'm a good boy, but now ... I have children out of wedlock! Dad, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry, Dad." Edgeworth whispered in a choked voice. He then carried Dominic and Dominico interchangeably.

"This is grandpa's grave, come on, give greetings to grandpa," Edgeworth whispered to his two children. Dominic and Dominico just replied with a very adorable smile.

After contentedly praying at Gregory's grave, Edgeworth takes his children to look for Lana's grave. After 10 minutes of searching, they finally found it.

 __ _Lana Skye_ _  
__1987-2017_

 _Our beloved leader, co-worker, friend and sister_ _  
__'From ashes to ashes, dust to dust'_ _  
__Everything belongs to God, will come back to Him_

 _May her soul rest in peace_

"And this is Mommy's grave, your mommy who was so beautiful and kind," murmured Edgeworth. "Come on, say hi to Mommy," Edgeworth carried Dominic and Dominico interchangeably again. The two babies smiled at Lana's gravestone, then looked at Edgeworth. Their tiny fingers tapped on Lana's gravestone, as if they were caressing the gravestone. Their mouths move silently, as if they were saying, "Hi, Mommy." Edgeworth's eyes suddenly tingled with tears.

Suddenly, a footsteps were heard. Edgeworth raised his head, then squinted. A 13-year-old boy, with his sister who looks like 9-10 years old, approached a grave that is located not far from Lana's grave. Edgeworth frowned. He had a strange feeling that he recognized the boy, but he did not remember where he ever meet with the boy.

He then turned his gaze to the gravestone that the two children approached. Though from a distance, he could read the name on the gravestone:

 _Nathanel & Amanda Seyferd_ _  
__1966-2011_ _  
__May their soul rest in peace_

 _Nathanel & Amanda Seyferd ...?_ _Wait ... it looks like I've heard the name ... But where?_

Edgeworth kept trying to remember while watching the children from distance.

The boy kneels in front of the grave, sprinkles flowers, followed by his sister. After that, he said,

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad! Sorry Helen and I haven't visited both of you for almost one month... We're so busy, Mom, Dad! Ah, I really miss you guys, Mom, Dad ... It's all because of that fucking prosecutor Miles Edgeworth! If it were not for him, both of you won't sentence to death! And you're just in the wrong place and the wrong time! If it's not because that fucking demon Miles Edgeworth, Helen and I would not have dropped out of school and had to be street polishers!"

Edgeworth gasped. He finally remembered. Nathanel & Amanda Seyferd were married couples who was accused of murdering famous soccer player Christoph Dugarry six years ago. One of the toughest cases Edgeworth has ever dealt with, because the evidence is not strong enough. But Edgeworth insists they must be found guilty because there was a witness who said he saw the husband and wife strangle Dugarry. And the boy, Edgeworth remembers now. The boy is the child who tugs at his trousers, begging and crying for a retrial for both of his parents. Feelings of guilt haunted Edgeworth now. _What if the couple was really innocent ..._ _Like Joe Darke who was innocent in SL-9 case ...?_ _If they are indeed innocent ... I've ruined those children's lives ... I've ruined their future ... Maybe it's not only their family that I have destroyed…_

The boy constantly cursing in front of his parents' grave, while his sister just weeps in silence. Edgeworth decided he'd better get out of there now. However, just as he stood up, the boy had seen him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. The boy then approached Edgeworth quickly. Emotionally, and unceremoniously, the boy then slapped Edgeworth's cheek. Edgeworth just bowed his head and said nothing.

"You fucking prosecutor! Bastard! Fucking demon! You must have been eavesdropping from earlier to laugh at us, huh? Are you satisfied, fucking prosecutor? The damn prosecutor! Because of you and me and my sister lost my parents! Because of you, we can't go to school anymore! Feel this, this, and this, bastard prosecutor!" Shouted the boy, slapping Edgeworth's cheek repeatedly, kicking his knee, and throw Edgeworth with a soil. Edgeworth remained silent despite being attacked repeatedly by the boy. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Seeing his father beaten repeatedly, Dominico who was being held by Edgeworth, began to cry, while Dominic who were still in the stroller also wept.

"ADRIAN!" Cried his sister, Helen, holding back Adrian's hand so he couldn't throw Edgeworth with a soil again. "It's enough! Don't be rude like that! He was holding a baby! Look, you make his children cry! You don't feel pity to them?! You can make the baby fall!"

"Let it be, Helen! Why would we must pity him?! He who has destroyed our family, Helen! Does he feel sorry for us when he makes our parents put to death?! Did he feel sorry for us when I begged for a retrial for Mom and Dad?" Adrian shouted again. His hands swung again, and this time he hit Edgeworth's chest with his fist. Edgeworth stumbled, almost falling, but luckily he managed to keep his balance.

"Adrian! Enough is enough! You can make the baby wretched!"

"Let it be! It's better for his baby to die than to have a devil's father who has no feelings like him! Besides, he does not want his children! You don't see in the news? He calls his own children a killer because his girlfriend died of childbirth!"

"I ... I'm sorry ... really," Edgeworth whispered.

"Are sorry can make our parents come back to life, rise from the dead, HAH?!" Adrian then spit on Edgeworth's face. "Alright, Helen, let's go! If we stay longer here, I might mutilate this disgusting human!" With a quick pace, Adrian moved away. Edgeworth then held Helen. He pull out a check, filled the check with $ 50,000 balance, signed it, then stuffed the check into Helen's hand. Helen reads the check and gawked at him.

"Take it. And please don't refuse. Use this money as best you can, don't waste the money too much. Continue your school and buy food for you and your brother. I'm really sorry," Edgeworth whispered softly. Helen then hugged him tightly.

"This is too much, Mr. Prosecutor .. Thank you very much, really! I also apologize for my very rude brother's attitude! But you and your kids are all right, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"It's okay, Helen. I can understand your brother's attitude. See you again, Helen."

After leaving the grave, Edgeworth then took Dominic and Dominico for a walk in the park. After satisfying take Dominic and Dominico walking around the park, he sat on a park bench to figure out what had just happened at the grave. What if there were so many innocent defendants who were eventually sentenced to death because of him? How many children have to lose their parents just because they are in the wrong place and time like Adrian and Helen? What sin has he had done?

Edgeworth continued to daydream, staring blankly and jealously at the children who joking with their fathers, the men who were laughing happily with their wives and children, the mothers holding their child ... He was not aware that he had forgotten to tighten Dominic and Dominico's stroller brake, consequently, the stroller's brakes were loose, and the stroller is slowly moving on its own ...

As Edgeworth turned, intending to take Dominic and Dominico into the car and go home, the stroller had disappeared. The stroller slid, down the street in the park with increasing speed, ready to reach the highway...

"DOMINIIIIIIIIIIICCCCC! DOMINICOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edgeworth shouted loudly. He then ran like a cheetah, his chest up and down, crowded with panic. He then accidentally stepped on a dog's tail, made the dog surprised and chased Edgeworth. Edgeworth ignored him. He kept trying to run after Dominic and Dominico's stroller before a car or a truck hit them ...

Then, all of a sudden ...

 _SRAAAK!_

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

The dog that Edgeworth steps on his tail, hangs on his ass. The dog bites Edgeworth's buttocks until the back of his very expensive pants are ripped right in the middle, making his Samurai Steel underwear visible to people. People who had not been paying attention to Edgeworth now burst out laughing. But Edgeworth did not have time to get rid of the dog. With a red face and withstanding the pain of his butt being bitten, Edgeworth run again in a Olympic sprint-athletic style, he tripping over a can several times, almost tripping into a ditch, nearly falling over a pile of spikes, while a little more, a truck full with a load of cans will hit Dominic and Dominico anytime ...

"HYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Edgeworth then stomped on one of the can lying on the street, and with all his strength, he jumped as high as he could, then successfully landed on his stomach right in front of the Dominic and Dominico stroller. The truck driver who was surprised by Edgeworth who jumped suddenly, braked abruptly. As a result, the cans in the truck were scattered to the street. Edgeworth then hugged his two children tightly, relieved that they were all right.

"Forgive Papa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was so careless….."

Meanwhile, the truck driver who turns out to be an old lady, gets off her truck. She angrily approached Edgeworth, then held up a violet umbrella with pattern of Korean stars photos such as Lee Min Ho and Hyun Bin. With anger she pointed the umbrella at Edgeworth, ready to strike Edgeworth with the umbrella at any time.

 **Continued ...**


End file.
